Amor ó Ambición
by L-Kenobi
Summary: AU. A una sólo le importan los lujos y el dinero. A la otra sólo quiere vivir la vida y conocer el amor. Pero siempre es más importante el amor que el dinero, ¿No? FINALIZADA EL 16-AGOSTO-2016
1. Chapter 1

Para Peeta Mellark las cosas iban demasiado bien, estaba a nada de poder terminar sus estudios, tenía a su novia la chica más bonita de toda la escuela, ella era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, la amaba desde los el mismo momento en el que la vio, contaba con los mejores amigos que uno pudiera querer, ¿Que más necesitaba? Nada.

...

—Felicidades! —Le dijo su mejor amigo, Finnick.

—¡Hey, lo mismo para ti! —Se dieron un abrazo muy breve.

—¡Al fin termimamos! —Suspiro—. Es lo mejor que ha podido pasar, ya podré regresar a mi hogar —dijo muy emocionado.

—En eso tienes razón —Concordó Peeta quien también extrañaba su casa— incluso regresaras con un título a mano, serás el mejor doctor del distrito cuatro.

—Tampoco me alabes tanto —Le dio un golpe en el hombro—. Tú fuiste quien saco la mejor calificación de todos. Sin duda, tú serás el mejor doctor.

—Por supuesto que lo seré.

—Muero por volver a ver a Annie —El tono de la voz de Finnick cambio y con ello mostro una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh sí! —Exclamo Peeta—. La muy hermosa Annie Cresta. La mujer de mis sueños, la bruja que me ha hipnotizado.

—No te burles —Le dio un golpe en el hombro—. Cuéntale a Finnick consejos, cuando le dirás que en verdad no vives en el distrito dos.

El rastro de alegría se esfumo al instante.

—¿Porque lo dices? —Peeta frunció el ceño.

—Sigues estando ciego, Mellark —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa.

—No empieces con lo mismo otra vez, ella no es una ambiciosa.

—Eso tú lo crees. Dile que vienes del distrito doce y verás cómo estos cuatro años de relación se van a la basura.

...

A la mañana siguiente Finnick tomo el primer avión rumbo a su hogar, dejando a Peeta en el apartamento que compartieron durante cuatro años, para que él pudiera celebrar con Delly.

Puso algo de música ligera para que en algún momento de la velada pudieran bailar, preparo una cena que, estaba seguro, le encantaría a Delly. Bajo la luz hasta casi quedar a oscuras, encendió las velas que puso en la entrada y en la mesa.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Paso más de una media hora sin que Delly llegara, era extraño en ella ya que siempre era muy puntual. Temió que algo malo le pudiera pasar.

Algunos minutos más tarde y Peeta ya no aguantaba, tenía que hablar con la madre de su novia. En el momento que tomo el teléfono, alguien toco la puerta, tres golpes, Peeta puso su mejor sonrisa y fue abrirle la puerta a Delly. Justo en el instante en que abrió, recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de ella.

—¿Y eso porque fue? —Pregunto desconcertado. Aquello no era como ella lo recibía. Delly entro al departamento y le grito:

—¡Mentiroso! —Peeta abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Porque decía aquello?—. ¡Este departamento no es tuyo!

—No lo es —Contesto tranquilamente. ¿Porque le preguntaba aquello?

—¡Me mentiste! —Grito furiosa.

—Nunca lo he hecho, tú nunca me has preguntado si era mío o no. Únicamente me habías dicho que si Finnick vivía conmigo y yo te respondí que si —Trato de tomar su rostro entre sus manos pero ella se retiró. No comprendía porque estaba molesta.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mentiroso!

Y antes de contestar, Delly salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? Pensó en llamar a Delly de inmediato, salir corriendo, no le gustaba que ella no le hablara. Por lo que decidió dejar las cosas así. Seguía sin comprender el enojo de su novia.

En toda la noche, Peeta no pudo dormir, se la paso repasando lo ocurrido durante la noche, cerraba los ojos y lo primero que veía era el rosto de Delly lleno de furia.

No era muy tarde y decidió llamar al celular de Finnick. Tal vez aún no estaba dormido. Dos, tres, cuatro timbres y nadie contesto, sabiendo que Finnick tenía el sueño pesado, marco una vez más.

—¡Finnick! —Dijo Peeta al instante, la línea quedo en silencio durante breves.

—¿Hola? —Escucho al otro lado de la línea y no era la voz de Finnick, sino, una voz femenina.

—¿Se encuentra Finnick? —Pregunto un poco desconcertado. Conocía la voz de Annie y no era esa.

¿Finnick estaba engañando a Annie?

—Lo siento mucho pero no.

...

Llamo a Delly, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, ya debía haber perdido la cuenta. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa. A esas horas de la tarde, debía estar con Clove su mejor amiga. Llego hasta las zonas con menos recursos del Capitolio y camino en busca de su novia. La costumbre de verlo tan seguido, los vecinos de ahí lo saludaron.

Twill una amable señora le dio una amigable sonrisa:

—Es un gusto verte, Peeta.

—El gusto es mío, Twill. ¿Estará Delly en su casa?

—Claro que está —Dijo, mientras comía algo, ofreció a Peeta pero él lo rechazo.

—Provecho.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar más pronto a casa de ella.

Toco unas cuantas veces y a los pocos segundos Delly apareció en cuanto lo vio puso los ojos en blanco. Un gesto que lo desconcertaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Quiero saber el hecho de que te hayas molestado conmigo. Si bien recuerdo, no hay nada de lo que debe disculparme —Entro en la humilde casa de ella.

—Me has mentido recordó —cruzándose de brazos. Ella era una tonta, se dijo mentalmente.

—No te he mentido sobre nada Se defendió, —¿De qué mentira era de la que ella hablaba?

—¡Eres un muerto de hambre! —Le grito con una voz cargada de furia—. Nunca me has dicho que vienes de uno de los distritos más pobres de todo Panem. ¡Vienes del doce! ¡Y no del dos! —Abofeteo a Peeta una vez más—. No tienes ningún apartamento, pensé que tus padres te pagaban la carrera y no el tío de tu amigo Finnick.

—Algunas veces trate de decirte que venia del distrito doce, la primera vez que te vi pensé en lo linda que eres. Y por ello tartamudee el distrito dos, pero cuando trate de decirte que era del doce, tú me empezaste a hablar. Si estás molesta por eso, perdóname por favor.

Le abrazo con cariño sin embargo ella no se dejó abrazar y se apartó de él. Peeta ya estaba a nada de llorar y Delly se mantenía fría.

—Me mentiste durante cuatro años. ¡Mentiroso!

—No sé por qué te molesta el hecho de que no tenga tanto dinero como tiene Finnick. ¡¿Eso qué?! —Grito.

—Pasa mi querido Peeta, es que yo siempre he querido salir de esta maldita colonia donde vivo, no quiero seguir en este cuchitril de asco. Tú lo sabías. Siempre pensé que tú eras el rico y no Finnick. Sus padres tienen un restaurante lujoso en el cuatro. ¿Y tus padres que tienen? ¡Nada! Son simple emplea duchos.

—¡No te permito que llames así a mis padres!

—Peeta ya no podía mantener la calma, estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado.

—¡Eso son! —Reafirmo con fuerza—. Tu jamás podrás darme la vida que yo merezco, nunca me compraras las cosas que yo necesito.

—Tenemos amor... —susurro.

—El amor no importa cuando no hay dinero —Delly era quien lloraba ahora—. Las cosas nunca mejoraran si me quedo contigo, ya que en vez de mejorar empeoraría.

—Delly...

—Nunca te he querido, si alguna vez lo has pensado es porque no eres más que un idiota. No te quiero volver a ver.

—¿Estás segura? —Le pregunto cuando salió de su casa.

La respuesta que recibió fue un portazo en sus narices, sin más resignación, se fue.

Ella lo había dejado porque Peeta no tenía dinero. El dinero era algo que llegaba y se iba.

Quizás debería alegrarse, Delly había dejado muy en claro que para estar con él debía tener dinero cosa que no tenía. Él sabía que Dolly si lo quería pero por enojo le había dicho esas cosas. Sin Delly, iba a iniciar una nueva vida.

Peeta estaba fuera de la casa de Finnick, era una casa grande y muy hermosa.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —Pregunto una chica de cabello oscuro, reconoció su voz al instante, era la misma voz que le había contestado días anteriores.

—Buenos días dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Se encuentra Finnick? Soy su amigo, Peeta Mellark.

—Mucho gusto —Le tendió la mano y le saludo—. Soy Katniss, la prima de Finnick.

—Un placer, Katniss —Retiro su mano—. ¿Se encuentra Finnick?

—No, no está. Ha salido con Annie. Puedes esperarlo.

Los papás de Finnick lo recibieron con cariño sorprendidos de que Peeta estuviera en el distrito cuatro, Peeta les menciono que solo quería quedarse esa noche y que planeaba regresar al Capitolio para tomar todo lo que era de él. La chica que le había contestado la vez que llamo a Finnick era prima de su amigos y su nombre era Katniss.

La puerta se abrió de la nada.

—Amigo —Finnick entro de la nada, Peeta se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola Finnick —Dijo con una leve sonrisa al ver a su amigo tan contento.

—¿Por qué rayos no me has llamado para decirme que tenías planeado venir a la casa? —Reprocho tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama donde Peeta dormiría esa noche—, mamá ha dicho que tenías que haberme avisado para organizarte una cena.

Peeta le dio una media sonrisa triste, una sonrisa que él no capto.

—Te he llamado —Recordó—. Y no eras tu voz la que respondía.

—¡Esa demonio!

—¿Tu prima?

—¿Ya la has conocido?

—Está tarde —Se sentó en la cama—, ha mencionado su nombre cuando pregunte por ti. Se llama Katniss.

—Mira Peeta, no sé a qué has venido —Finnick también se sentó y lo miro.

—He venido a verte, te extrañe tanto —Mintió.

—Sé que soy guapo e irresistible. Y deja de mentir, que por poco te creo que me habias venido a verme —Bromeo—. ahora dime la razón.

—Es Delly.

—¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

…..

Sonó la campanilla de la puerta, anunciando un nuevo cliente, Peeta estaba acomodando unas panes.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, ya la atiendo —Contesto Peeta dejando la bandeja del pan. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con la prima de su mejor amigo.

—Hola Peeta —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa que a él lo dejo sin aliento durante un par de segundos.

—Hola Katniss —Le contesto con la misma sonrisa.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí —Dijo ella.

—De hecho también vivo aquí —Informo.

—Es bueno saberlo —Le dijo un poco nerviosa.

—¿Y qué haces aquí en el doce?

Ella trato de disimular su sonrisa, cosa en la que fallo ya que Peeta la detecto y sonrió.

—Vivo aquí —Peeta frunció el entrecejo—. Oh, no aquí exactamente, si no por donde está la Aldea de los Vencedores.

—La colonia más rica del distrito.

—Una cosa muy tonta, ya que son casas. Todos tienen una casa —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No como lo son aquellas casas ricas —Señalo las paredes de la panadería que ya necesitaban una buena pintada.

—Qué tontería.

—Opino lo mismo.

—Me puedes decir cuál es el mejor pan para comer.

—Por supuesto.

…..

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías en la Aldea de los Vencedores?

—Pensé que no tenía importancia —Dijo mientras relamía el helado que llevaba.

—Pues no —Hizo lo mismo que ella.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le contesto:

—Creí que si te decía que ahí vivía no me ibas a invitar a salir

Peeta se paró en seco y la mira.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

—Que quizás no te gustaría acercarte a una chica rica, tonta y mimada.

—¿Quién diría algo así?

—Las y los envidiosos del distrito doce. ¿Has ido alguna vez al bosque? —No le dio tiempo a Peeta de responder porque lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo por un camino más rápido donde estarían alejados de las miradas.

Todo el doce tenía la mirada en ellos. Apretó su mano con la de ella. Y de repente sintió las ganas de ya no volver a soltarla.

._._._._._._.

_¡Hola! Pues se me ha ocurrido una idea muy loca jaja. Que ya más adelante sabrán que es lo que pasará. ¿Qué les ha parecido ha estado bien el capítulo? Siento mucho si algunas veces las palabras se repiten mucho xD ¿Tienen alguna idea de que ocurrirá?_

_Pues este fic se me ocurrió viendo un video que no les diré de que trata, si lo hago, abre revelado toda la trama cosa que no quiero hacer jajaja. Bueno como ven es un Universo Alterno. Y pues yo espero que les guste._

_¿Pueden dejarme un review y hacerme saber qué es lo que piensan y decirme si debo seguir escribiendo?_

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

El día era fresco y estaba nublado, agradecía el hecho de que no hubiera sol. En el bosque todo era tranquilo.

—¿Porque has estudiado medicina si piensas trabajar de panadero? —Hablo Katniss mientras Peeta se recargaba en el árbol junto a ella.

—Muchas veces me llamo la atención ayudar a las personas heridas...

—Mi mamá es doctora y mi hermana va por esos rumbos —interrumpió Katniss.

—Vaya, eso es muy bueno —contesto Peeta observándola.

—Continua tu historia —ambos apartaron la mirada.

—El día que termine el colegio de aquí del doce, nos llevaron al Capitolio y seguí mostrándome entusiasmado por la medicina. Era eso lo que deseaba estudiar.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—En la Universidad de haya del Capitolio ofrecieron unas cuantas becas de duración de un año al cien por ciento, yo gane una y por mismo motivo me fui a vivir allá. Todo me parecía muy fácil ya que obtenía las cosas gratis, la verdad es que no me gustaba que las cosas fueran así.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo y le pregunto:

—¿Porque no? Era tu beca, tu regalo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a pagar las cosas por mí mismo. No a que alguien me las regale.

—Sé que lo gane pero no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Durante mi estancia en el Capitolio busqué un trabajo a media tiempo, gracias a dios lo encontré. Comencé a guardar y a guardar. Se me olvido decirte que Finnick y yo, el mismo día que entramos nos hicimos amigos.

—El sociable —Katniss sonrió, Peeta hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, no he sido siempre sociable —comento Peeta, en realidad era sociable con todos en el distrito, había tenido una gran comunicación con todos.

—Tu no —Katniss se carcajeo—, hablo de Finnick, siempre hablándole a todo el mundo.

—Es un gran amigo. —¿Continuo la historia? —Katniss asintió—. Paso el tiempo y mi beca estaba a punto de terminar y mis ahorros me alcanzarían solo para medio semestre, ya estaba preparando dejar en pausa mis estudios para buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo. El día en que estaba haciendo mi carta para llevarla con el director, Finnick apareció con su tío, un buen hombre, Haymitch Everdeen —Katniss trago en seco, Peeta se quedó callado durante un breve segundo y después la miro, dándose cuenta que desde tiempo atrás ella le había dicho que se llamaba: Katniss Everdeen— ¡Es tu papá!

—¿Y apenas te das cuenta? —Katniss volvió a reírse de él—. Mi papá hace eso cuando nota que en verdad una persona quiere superarse. Hablaremos de mi papá después sigue contando.

—Se ofreció a pagar mis estudios, trate de rechazarlo pero Finnick también me insistió y me dijo que era lo mejor.

—¿Cuantos años has estudiado?

—Seis años. Largos y seis años alejados de mi distrito.

—¿Ha valido la pena?

—Sí.

—En resumen, has estudiado seis años medicina con la ayuda de mi papá terminaste cada materia sin reprobar nada.

—¿Cómo sabes que no reprobé alguna materia? —Peeta sonrió y arqueo una ceja, Katniss sonrió del mismo modo que él.

Se quedó sin aliento.

—Si hubieras reprobado alguna materia, no te habrías graduado con honores.

._._._._._._.

—Esté pan es delicioso —Katniss mordisqueo de nuevo—, ¿Cómo se llaman y porque no me habías dicho que haces tal delicia?

—Los llamo bollos de queso —Peeta también mordió uno—, no los vendemos en la panadería, mi padre siempre ha dicho que esta es una receta secreta de familia.

—Ojala la supiera, pero si lo hiciera nos quedaríamos sin cocina.

Peeta la miro extrañado.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo para quedarse sin cocina?

Katniss se quedó callada hasta que se terminó todo el bollo de queso, se sacudió las boronas del pan y le dijo:

—Hace unos meses tal vez años, decidí ayudar a una de las cocineras de la casa, estaban haciendo un pastel, antojo de mi mamá, el caso es que me dejaron encargada del pastel, yo accedí pero como me aburrí y me salí a jugar y cuando regrese creo que podrás darte una idea.

Katniss juro que toda la risa de Peeta pudo haberse escuchado en todo el bosque quizás hasta la risa de él llegara en el distrito.

—No es divertido —lo golpeo en el hombro y ella también comenzó a reírse.

—Para mí lo es, ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Diez años.

—Eras muy pequeña, no sabías lo que podía ocurrir si dejabas de prestar atención —Katniss asintió.

—No entiendo una cosa de ti, me has dicho que la panadería es de tus padres —Peeta asintió—, ¿Por qué ellos no te ayudaron a seguir pagando tus estudios?

—En ese momento, les dije a mis papás que mi beca era al cien por cien.

—Una mentira.

—Es una mentira justificada a mi mamá le daba igual pero si papá se proponía a pagármela, ellos no ganarían nada. Y mi mamá se enfurecería.

._._._._._._._.

La oficina de Peeta no era ni muy espaciosa ni muy chica, pero estaba acostumbrado a lugares sin tanto espacio. La semana anterior había obtenido una oportunidad de trabajar como médico en el distrito doce eso ya era algo, no por nada había estudiado tanto.

Sobre su escritorio coloco una foto que se había tomado con Katniss unos meses atrás, su lugar favorito era el bosque.

Pensó en sus ojos grises, su sonrisa, su cabello, ella era tan sencilla, no vestía a como acostumbraban las personas ricas como ella, no se peinaba exageradamente, ella misma se peinaba, simplemente era ella.

La verdad no la tomo como sorpresa. Ya lo había sentido anteriores ocasiones.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

._._._._._._._.

—¿Qué tal te va siendo médico del distrito?

—Pues no te puedo decir que todo es bueno por las personas que llegan heridas.

—Suenas a mi mamá —gruño.

—La veo mucho por aquí, le gusta estar ayudando a los pacientes que llegan de la nada —Peeta acomodo varios papeles sobre su escritorio.

—A veces me pregunto que tanto se lastima la gente, las pocas ocasiones que he estado aquí en el hospital siempre está lleno de personas. ¿Cómo se lastiman tanto? ¿Qué tanto hacen para lastimarse? —No le gustaba ir al hospital, obviamente no le diría a Peeta que no le gustaba ver a los pacientes enfermos o las personas que siempre lloraban por algún familiar, lo que más detestaba era a los heridos ensangrentados.

Odiaba ese lugar. Siempre que su madre y su hermana ayudaban a personas que llegaban heridos a su casa siempre se desaparecía de ahí.

—Muchas veces son cosas que vemos a diario, mujeres embarazadas, algún pleito en familia que terminan con golpes, heridas leves o graves, accidentes en el trabajo.

—De todo.

—Sí, de todo.

._._._._._._._._._._.

El sonido de las aves y el sol desapareciendo hacia que se vieran como una pareja que estaban de picnic.

Katniss se reprimió, muchas veces habían hecho lo mismo, tenía tiempo que no pensaba aquello. Al ver que Peeta no hablaba ni nada Katniss decidió hacer lo correcto.

Suspiro y lo soltó de golpe:

—Peeta me gustas.

Y antes de que Peeta pudiera reaccionar ante las palabras de ella, Katniss se levantó de inmediato y salió huyendo de ahí.

Peeta hizo lo mismo, se puso de pie y corrió tras ella, la alcanzo antes de que ella cruzara la valla, Katniss se detuvo, su respiración era agitada, lo mismo escuchaba con la de Peeta y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, Peeta la beso.

Un beso que Katniss estuvo esperando durante tantas semanas, puso sus manos tras la nuca de él y lo acerco más a ella.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, Peeta la acerco más a él y antes de besarla de nuevo le dijo:

—Tú también me gustas y mucho.

._._._._._._._._._.

Finnick organizó una fiesta en grande en una casa de campo que tenía en el distrito cuatro, la casa era grande, tenía piscina, no había vecinos que se quejaran por el ruido, la casa perfecta para la fiesta.

Únicamente estaban invitados los de su generación claro que acompañados de sus parejas, ya muchos habían hecho el mismo festejo, ahora le tocaba a Finnick.

Peeta y Katniss estaban de lo más sonrientes, bailando juntos.

—Te amo tanto… —le susurro Peeta a Katniss, ella cerro los ojos y sonrió.

—Sabes que me es difícil decirte esa palabra.

—Con que lo sepas y estés a mi lado para mi es suficiente —Peeta la beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Eres tan bueno, hermoso y todas las cosas. No puedo creer que tú seas mío.

—¿Soy tuyo? —Peeta arqueo una ceja divertido y ella le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Solo mío.

._._._._._._._.

—Te he visto cómo te le insinúas a Peeta —Dijo una voz cargada de furia a sus espaldas.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica rubia con ojos azules, tenía cierto parecido a Peeta y lo conocía.

—¿Insinuarme? —Katniss no entendió. La mitad de los invitados de la fiesta sabían de su relación con Peeta. A no ser...

—Peeta es mío y no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar —¡Aquella chica era la ex de Peeta!

—¿Tuyo? —Espeto—, permíteme recordarte que tu dejaste a Peeta en cuanto te enteraste que su familia no tenía ni en que caerse muerta.

—¡Eso es una vil mentira! —Katniss y Delly estaban frente a frente, ambas con la frente en alto, mirándose furiosas.

—¿Una mentira? Claro, una mentira.

—Tal vez no es el dueño pero Peeta es hijo del dueño de una panadería del distrito doce.

—El distrito más pobre de todo Panem —dijo Katniss con sarcasmo.

—No me interesa lo que tu vengas a decirme, quiero que te alejes de Peeta, él es mío y dentro de nada cuando entre a su cuarto volverá conmigo —Delly lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Katniss dudo un poco.

Tomo nota de que esa noche le pediría a Peeta que se quedara con ella.

Peeta y ella apenas tenían meses de compartir una amistad y pocas semanas de novios, cosa que casi nadie sabía.

—Oh por favor, déjate de tonterías, ya me entere como le quitaste el novio a tu mejor amiga —con los dedos hizo comillas de la palabra: mejor"— ¡Te vendiste por dinero!

-¡No te atrevas a decirme tal cosa! -Le grito Delly—. Cato y yo nos enamoramos.

Katniss comenzó a burlarse.

—Te enamoraste tanto de él que ahorita me estás diciendo que Peeta es tuyo, él no es una propiedad —Tuvo ganas de decir que Peeta y ella eran pareja pero mejor se quedó callada.

—¡Aléjate de Peeta! —chilló Delly una vez más.

—¿Y si no que? —la desafío una vez más.

—Te vas arrepentir, cualquiera.

Katniss la abofeteo, tan fuerte fue que hasta le dolió la mano, Delly no se quedó atrás y le regreso la bofetada, le grito varias palabras que Katniss no hizo caso, estaba forcejeando con ella.

—¡Suéltame...! —grito Delly no acabo la frase porque Katniss la tiro a la piscina.

—A mí no me vengas con falsas promesas, Peeta es libre y me encanta -Katniss la miro furiosa— y no me voy a alejar de él por una chica tonta como tú.

Se alejó de ahí con la frente en alto sin voltear a verla.

**¿Y qué les ha parecido? ¿Voy bien? Yo pienso que la verdad voy bien jajajaj, pues sé que Katniss es medio callada y Peeta es sociable y a hablador pero aquí no tanto, ya que quiero centrarme únicamente en ellos. Ash, ash con Delly.**

**Bueno, gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, la verdad ya no importa por lo que paso con las adaptaciones ya paso, cualquier duda solo dejen un review o por mensaje **


	3. Chapter 3

La música aún se escuchaba, la fiesta aun no terminaba.

Katniss estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama, estaba esperando a que Peeta llegara y se acostara. Pero aun no regresaba.

Recordaba los sucesos con Delly, ella era una chica bonita comparada con ella, Peeta la quería a ella, se lo había dejado en claro todas esas semanas, no tenía por qué dudar, ¿O sí?

Todos en la fiesta sabían de la relación que ella mantenía con Peeta, ¿porque Delly no sabía? Tras unos segundos de pensar dedujo que Delly podría estar fingiendo. Bailo casi toda la noche con Peeta, se habían besado y...

—Ya no piensas en ella —dijo en voz alta—, Peeta está contigo, no debo dudar. Peeta no me ha dado motivos.

Unas pisadas se escucharon afuera de la habitación, Peeta entro en sus ojos había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, la única luz que había en el cuarto era por las ventanas que tenían las cortinas corridas.

—Kat... —Peeta se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —ella no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —En la oscuridad ella noto como fruncía el ceño, asintió y Peeta suspiro—. ¿Porque has tirado a Delly a la piscina? —Katniss abrió los ojos como platos pero Peeta no le permitió hablar—. No porque ella sea mi ex novia quiere decir que tú tengas el derecho de reclamarme, no soy un trofeo. Delly no sabe nadar, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber ocurrido?

En vez de sentir tristeza, Katniss sentía una profunda rabia, no solo con Delly también por Peeta, quien ni siquiera le había dejado hablar, Delly había corrido con él y le había contado su versión de la historia, omitiendo todas las cosas que Delly dijo. Y Peeta le había creído a ella.

El brillo en los ojos de Peeta era de furia, sin duda.

Katniss se levantó de la cama y sin dar explicación, salió del cuarto. Ahora en la oscuridad del pasillo, se permitió llorar.

Peeta estaba mirando el techo, Katniss aún no regresaba, la imagen de unas horas atrás era como si se le hubiera herido a ella.

Pero estaba molesto, aun no podía creer que Katniss fuera de ese modo.

Frunció el ceño.

¡Que idiota era!

Para cualquier acción que Katniss hiciera tenía que tener algún motivo. Era un estúpido, ni siquiera la había dejado hablar, para todo había un motivo. Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y salió a buscarla, llevaba más de media hora buscándola y nada.

—Peeta —escucho la voz de Delly a su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —en su voz se escuchaba la molestia, ella estaba como si nada.

—¿Que te ocurre?

—Nada, ¿Has visto a Katniss?

—¿Tu novia? —Asintió, un brillo cruzo por los ojos de Delly—, vengo de la terraza pero está ocupada, Katniss estaba abrazada a un chico.

Peeta no se despidió ni nada, fue directo a la terraza a confirmar lo que Delly le había dicho, estaba que echaba furia pero también se sentía triste, cuando llego, se dio cuenta que lo que Delly había dicho era correcto.

Iba a darse media vuelta y esperar a que Katniss regresara al cuarto, ahí podrían hablar sin interrupciones, pero su furia creció cuando ese desconocido comenzó a acariciar la trenza de ella.

—Katniss —se acercó a ellos, ambos lo miraron—, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Hablar? —Susurro—, no creo. Supongo que... Gale, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?

El desconocido llamado Gale, miraba a Peeta con resentimiento pero hizo lo que Katniss le pidió y los dejo solos sin decir alguna palabra.

Estando solos, Peeta le pregunto:

—¿Quién era él y porque te acariciaba? —Katniss lo miro, seguía enojada y dolida.

—¿A ti que te importa?

—Eres mi novia. ¡Claro que me importas!

—¿Ahora te importo? —Se burló sarcásticamente—, hace unas horas parecía importante lo que te dijo ti ex.

—Kat...

—Cállate, Delly te dijo lo que te convino y tú hablaste, no me preguntaste lo que paso, creo que lo hiciste y me dejaste responder. ¡No!

—Sé que... —Peeta trato de explicarse.

—Ahora vienes y me reclamas que abrazo a otro, déjame sola.

—Perdóname —Peeta la abrazo, en cuanto ella despertó.

No contesto.

—Fui un estúpido.

—Lo eres.

—Te amo.

Katniss ya no respondió, se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

—Promete que la próxima vez, y yo espero que no haya una próxima vez, me vas a dejar hablar y explicarte.

—Prometido.

Sellaron la promesa con un beso.

—Sé que me quieres —rogo Delly, quien estaba en el consultorio de Peeta.

—Delly déjalo ya, lo nuestro termino hace más de un año.

—Estoy muy arrepentida... —lloriqueo Delly.

—Delly, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que ahora te arrepientas. Ya no quisiera tener algo que ver contigo.

—Tú no amas a Katniss —rodeo el cuello de Peeta y lo acerco a él

—, me amas a mí. Duramos de relación más de cuatro años, no es fácil decir que ya no me amas. Me amas tanto como yo a ti.

—Delly en verdad...

Delly no le permitió hablar porque lo beso, por desgracia, Peeta le correspondió el beso y sin saber porque, puso sus brazos sobre la cintura de ella.

En ese momento, se escuchó un portazo en la habitación contigua, Peeta se separó de ella y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —Peeta la sujeto por los hombros.

—Te gusto —contesto ella—, me extrañas tanto como yo. ¿Habrías dejado a Katniss por mí?

—Sí...

Katniss quien había visto el momento exacto del beso, había cerrado la puerta silenciosamente pero ya no soporto escuchar esa corta conversación, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se alejó de ahí.

—Si..., la habría dejado unos meses antes, cuando aún no éramos pareja. Te pediré Delly, no te acerques de nuevo a mí. Ni a Katniss. No quiero que seas la razón de mis problemas con Katniss.

—Yo te amo —puso sus manos en la nuca de él.

Peeta ya no podía estar un segundo más ahí, quería a Katniss, debía ir a buscarla la necesitaba.

—No está —contesto Bonnie una señora del servicio de la casa de Katniss.

Peeta checo la hora, ella tenía que estar ahí.

—¿Peeta?

—Hola Sae, ¿Sabes dónde está Katniss?

Sae le pidió a Bonnie que se retirara, ella se fue, dejándolos solos, en el mandil que llevaba puesto, saco un sobre.

—Ella me dijo que la leyeras en tu casa.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Peeta miraba extrañado el sobre.

—Solo cumplo órdenes.

_"Mi Peeta:_

_Tal vez cuando estés leyendo esta carta yo ya me encuentre demasiado lejos de ti. El motivo por el cual me voy es por el hecho de que te he visto esta tarde con Delly y creo que es a ella a quien amas en verdad. Tal vez yo me hice muchas ilusiones, y no soy una persona de muchas palabras y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero es diferente, una cosa es estar en persona y otra por escrito, creo que es lo mismo, ya que no tengo idea de que más voy a decir._

_Me voy Peeta, te dejo libre para que sigas tu camino con Delly._

_Fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado._

_Te quiero con toda mi alma. Gracias por hacerme feliz durante todos estos meses. Han sido los mejores de toda mi vida._

_Katniss"_

Peeta no podía creerse lo que estaba leyendo, la leyó cinco o seis ocasiones más.

¡No!

Ella no podía haberse ido. Pero era la verdad.

Ella se había ido.

…**.**

**¿Por qué Peeta? Maldito sea, o ¿soy yo la maldita? ¿Y qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, también los followers/favorites. Muchas gracias :D**

**¿Qué creen que pase? :c **

**GirlOnFire: Me gustó mucho escribir esa escena, siento que le falto a como yo la quería, pero sé que quedo bien. Ya no importa lo de las adaptaciones, jejeje, gracias por el review :D**

**X: Assh, ya sé con Delly, desconozco que ha fumado xD, espero que te guste. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

—Creo que debiste esperar a que Peeta te explicara las cosas —dice Madge, la amiga de Katniss.

—Yo los vi, Madge —contesta recordando el siniestro día—, Peeta le estaba correspondiendo al beso que ella le estaba dando, no solo fue eso, también tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella y…

—Ya no pienses en ello —Madge la toma de la mano, mostrándole su apoyo—, tienes razón, no hay explicación para eso. Que imbécil…

—Es un idiota —lloriquea Katniss— y yo una tonta por estar llorando aquí por él.

—Eso es amor, no te recrimines así las cosas, tú lo amas en verdad, cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono y te preguntaba por él, tu voz cambiaba y sonaba mucho más alegre.

—Pero ya no importa –dijo Katniss—. Ahora él es libre y yo espero nunca más volver a verlo.

Madge hizo una ligera mueca y sintió tristeza por su mejor amiga, Katniss nunca había tenido una relación y a la primera la rompen el corazón, mentalmente se dijo que el día en que conociera a Peeta Mellark, lo golpearía.

…..

_Tres años después…_

Katniss entro a la panadería de los Mellark, tenía entendido que Peeta ya no estaba trabajando ahí, por lo que había tenido el valor de ir a comprar un pan. Fue una suerte que no se lo encontrara.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que habían terminado su relación, aunque fue de una manera cobarde ya que lo había terminado a través de una carta, no había tenido el valor suficiente de verlo a la cara.

Sabía que Delly se había casado con el novio de su mejor amigo, un chico llamado Cato, era una sinvergüenza y la detestaba con todo su corazón, pero ya no importaba. Llego a la casa de sus padres, quien los encontró en el jardín.

—¡Katniss! —Dijo Effie emocionada—, te he extrañado tanto mi niña hermosa —lleno su rostro a besos.

—Ya déjala —dijo Haymitch—, déjame abrazar a mi mocosa.

—Los extrañe mucho —contesto ella abrazándolos a los dos—, los he necesitado tanto.

—Nosotros también te hemos extrañado —le dijo Effie—, demasiado. Tenemos que organizar una fiesta…

—¡No mamá! —Suplico—, nada de fiestas.

Pronto tomo una rutina estando de nuevo en el doce, todas las mañanas se la pasaba en el bosque, la gente que una vez la habían mirado mal, la seguían viendo del mismo modo, sobre todo las jóvenes como ella que se la pasaban trabajando, Katniss no estaba trabajando, porque a pesar de que amaba el distrito doce ese no era el lugar adecuado para trabajar en lo que ella se había estudiado.

Ahora estaba nadando en el lago, un lugar que pocas personas conocían. Cuando salió del agua se sintió observaba, la suerte de ella fue que se metió con todo y ropa.

—¿Katniss? —Escucho la voz de la persona que no quería ver. Peeta salió de entre varios árboles, cerró los ojos en dos ocasiones para saber que no se trataba de un sueño—. ¡Has vuelto!

—Sí, he vuelto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Durante los últimos tres años he venido aquí, desde el dia en que te fuiste, en este lugar compartimos cosas maravillosas.

Las mejillas de Katniss se pusieron coloradas y Peeta sonrió para sus adentros, Katniss recobro la compostura.

—Sí, eran maravillosas, hasta que las arruinaste —dijo con voz dura. Paso por su lado, pero Peeta la detuvo.

—Te busque durante meses, te mande cartas con Finnick, ahí hablaban sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con Delly, te las mande porque no te encontraba y Finnick en una ocasión menciono que mantenía contacto contigo pero no me quiso decir dónde estabas —en la voz de Peeta se escuchaba desesperación al igual que tristeza, Katniss tuvo ganas de abrazarlo.

Ella había recibido todas esas cartas pero no había tenido el valor suficiente de abrirlas, las tenía guardadas en una caja que un día de esos tiraría.

—Hizo lo correcto, he sido muy feliz desde que termine contigo —mintió.

—No eres una buena mentirosa.

No la dejo contestar porque ya se encontraba besándola, ya no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella lo había abandonado, ella ya estaba de regreso y estaba en sus brazos nuevamente, Delly ya no era un problema, no la había visto desde aquella vez. Katniss correspondía el beso que Peeta le deba, y pronto las lágrimas estaban resbalando de sus mejillas.

—No… —Katniss se separó de él, no estaba preparada para salir nuevamente dañada.

—Katniss —Peeta cada vez que se acercaba a ella, ella se alejaba—, no huyas de mí, permíteme explicarte lo que llego a pasar aquella tarde.

—No quiero que estés cerca de mí, no quiero escuchar esa bajeza que hiciste. Ya no quiero que me lastimes.

—No lo haré —La tomo en sus brazos y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que ella estaba derramando—. Yo te amo a ti.

…..

—Así que has regresado —escucho la voz de Delly, estaba idéntica a la última vez que la había visto, Katniss sonrió con confianza.

—Por supuesto, ¿no me estás viendo? —le dijo.

—Cuando te fuiste —empezó a hablar— Peeta y yo no la comenzamos a pasar de maravilla, ¿Alguna vez te ha hecho el amor? A mí me lo hace riquísimo, apuesto a que nunca has pasado con esa experiencia.

Delly sonreía como si acababa de ganar esa batalla pero la sonrisa de ella se borró cuando Katniss dijo:

—He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que Peeta ha besado mi cuerpo.

Y se alejó de ahí sin más. Ganándole una batalla más a Delly.

Después de todo, sabía que aunque Delly estuviera casada, no la dejaría en paz. Ya una vez se había alejado sin una explicación, no lo haría de nuevo.

¿O sí?

…

Peeta llevo a Katniss al bosque, en donde le tenía preparada una sorpresa, después de que ella se fuera, Peeta obtuvo un mejor puesto en el hospital y no solo era eso, que la mayoría de los pacientes que atendía eran del Capitolio, los proyectos que mandaba para inventar alguna cura le dejaba una gran cantidad de dinero.

Al año de haber estado en el Capitolio, regreso al doce en donde inicio la construcción de algo especial, de un lugar que solo conocerían Katniss y él, por eso los trabajados que había contratado para ese trabajo eran personas de bajos recursos del once que no se podían permitir estar viajando pero ellos mismos habían dado su palabra de nunca revelar ese lugar.

Vendo los ojos de Katniss, mientras caminaban por el césped.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

—Es una sorpresa —Peeta le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Es una sorpresa especial para la mujer que me ha cambiado la vida.

—¿Peeta me quieres? —pregunto, mientras se acercaban a su sorpresa.

—Como nunca pensé querer a una persona, eres la mujer de mi vida. ¡Y llegamos!

Peeta quito la venda y Katniss parpadeo varias veces, entonces lo vio, era un kiosco y estaba repleto de dientes de león, los escalones también estaban llenos de dientes de león, que brillaban con la luz del sol.

—Peeta… —se quedó sin palabras— ¡Es hermoso! —le puso los brazos al cuello y lo beso cariñosamente.

—Lo he mandado hacer especialmente para ti. Han pasado varias semanas desde que regresaste y quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar –entraron al kiosco que en el piso también había dientes de león.

—Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¡Te…! –la palabra se quedó en su boca cuando él se arrodillo.

—Katniss, quiero que olvidemos estos tres años que estuvimos separados, no quiero que dudes de mi amor porque eres la persona que me ha hecho feliz y tal vez mis palabras son sencillas pero te preguntare… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Le tenía miedo al matrimonio pero sobre todo a tener hijos, su abuela había muerto cuando su padre había nacido pero eso no era lo importaba en esos momentos.

—Sí… ¡Sí! Quiero casarme contigo y vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, eres un cielo.

Peeta saco el anillo, que tenía pequeñas flores rodeadas en una perla, la perla brillaba con el color oro del anillo.

Sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

* * *

**¿Por qué hago esto? Jajaj, pues así es como quiero que quede, ya que pues yo quiero que Katniss y Peeta estén bien x.x**

**Lo que si les diré, es que Delly va a ser una hostigosa… ¡assh! Pero así va la historia. Díganme… ¿En verdad creen que Peeta se casará con Katniss?**

**Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, alguna duda, pueden preguntar**

**¿Me dejan un review?**


	5. Chapter 5

-Lo has perdonado muy rápido –le dijo Madge, mientras Kantiss se trenzaba el cabello.

-Ya lo sé –contesto Katniss, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Llevas apenas un mes de regreso y apenas a la semana o al día, no sé cuándo o como fue, ya te habías reconciliado con él –se cruzó de brazos y observo a su amiga- ¿Conque te ha convencido está vez?

-Me hablo sinceramente, me conto que si le había correspondido el beso a Delly, que no entendió porque…

-¿Si te casas con él esa será la excusa que te dará si se vuelve a repetir lo de Delly?

-Me prometió que no volvería a pasar eso –salió en defensa de Peeta.

-Y tú le has creído –dijo negando con la cabeza, no quería que Peeta Mellark le hiciera daño a su amiga.

-Sí –contesto al momento-. Y creo que si Gale te habría hecho lo mismo, tú lo hubieras perdonado. A veces es muy fácil hablar.

Y con eso el cuarto de Katniss quedo en silencio, Madge supo que hasta ahí había acabado la conversación, quizás Katniss tuviera razón, si hubiera sido al revés, ella habría perdonado a Gale al instante.

…..

El día que Peeta y Madge se conocieron, ella cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a Katniss años atrás de que golpearía a Peeta, aunque fuera una simple bofetada, resonó en todo el salón. Peeta concordó que se la merecía por aquella tontería que cometió.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda? –pregunto Finnick poniendo su brazo en sus hombros de su novia Annie.

-Dentro de algunas semanas –contesto Katniss mirando a Peeta con una sonrisa que él le regreso.

-Yo creo que es demasiado pronto –apunto Madge, quien aún no estaba del todo segura con la relación de Peeta y Katniss.

-Hemos perdido tres años –contesto Peeta-, hay que recuperar el tiempo. ¿No crees?

-Yo no quiero que Katniss se case aun –dijo el padre de Katniss a espaldas de ellos.

-Nadie lo quiere –Katniss rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Peeta beso su frente.

-No quiero que ella salga dañada.

-Será lo último que yo quiero.

Estando unas cuadras antes de llegar al punto donde Peeta llevaba a Katniss, le puso una venda en los ojos a ella, Katniss mostrando una sonrisa infantil acepto gustosa.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –dijo, tomando las manos de Peeta.

-Es una sorpresa –comenzó a manejar de nuevo.

Unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde Peeta tenía la sorpresa de Katniss.

-¿Ya llegamos? –dijo Katniss.

-Hemos llegado al lugar donde se encuentra tu sorpresa –contesto bajándose del auto y abriendo la puerta de Katniss, tomo la mano de ella y la condujo hasta la puerta de la casa. Entraron y Peeta le dijo:

-Durante los años que estuvimos separados en el hospital del Capitolio aceptaron algunas de mis propuestas para poder curar una enfermedad que comenzó a circular, mi propuesta fue comprada y me han dado una gran cantidad de dinero, sé que a ti no te interesa el dinero pero este es tu regalo porque aquí quiero que empiece nuestra nueva vida –le beso en el cuello y Katniss se estremeció-. Una vida que te mereces.

Peeta le quito la venda a Katniss y ella parpadeo un poco confusa pero abrió los ojos cuando observo al lugar donde Peeta la había llevado. Era una casa grande, más bien era una mansión, la casa era grande, tenía un jardín maravilloso, ya estaban sembrados algunas plantas de dientes de león y primroses.

La mayoría de las puertas eran de cristal, así como un puente de cristal que conectaba con el jardín, las escaleras eran sencillas y elegantes, era una casa de ensueño.

Katniss le hecho los brazos al cuello a Peeta.

-No tenías que comprarla –le dijo lloriqueando de la emoción- con haber vivido en una casa sencilla era más que suficiente.

-Tú te mereces esto y mucho más. Gracias por la nueva oportunidad que me diste, tal vez todos digan que ha sido muy rápido esto pero tú me has conquistado con tu sencillez.

Peeta hizo el comentario que los hermanos de Peeta y sus padres se irían a vivir con él, Katniss no dudó en aceptar así estaría acompañada de los familiares de su futuro esposo. No tenía una buena relación con la madre de Peeta pero seguro intentaría llevarse bien con ella.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápido y la boda se iba a celebrar en la nueva casa de ellos. La boda iba a ser sencilla, solo con algunos familiares y amigos íntimos, Madge y Effie ayudaron a peinar a Katniss, trenzándole gran parte de su cabello y dejando otra parte el cabello suelto, algunos broches que amarraban las trenzas tenían forma de mariposa. El vestido era sencillo, como ella.

-Estás preciosa –menciono Effie mirando a su hija.

…

Peeta se encontraba saludando a algunos de sus amigos quienes habían asistido e iban llegando, deseando los buenos presentes.

-La boda será muy sencilla –comento el padrino a las espaldas de él.

-Así es como lo hemos decidido Katniss y yo –contesto Peeta.

-Ha claro –Finnick rodo los ojos- y luego quien, Katniss siempre le han gustado las cosas sencillas –Aunque era sencillo también era elegante.

-Es lo que adoro de ella.

-Pues espero que no cometa el peor error de su vida –dijo Finnick en tono burlón pero Peeta no lo tomo a burla- lo lamento.

Antes de que Peeta pudiera responder, Madge se acercó a ellos, saludo a Peeta pero pidió hablar con Finnick por un momento, ambos se alejaron lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, observo como Finnick fruncía el ceño y Madge parecía preocupada, pensó en ir a preguntarles si todo estaba bien cuando sintió unos brazos lo rodeaban.

-Está usted muy hermoso, Señor Mellark –dijo la voz de sus sueños.

-No tanto como debe estarlo usted, futura Señora Mellark –Peeta se giró para mirarla y se quedó sin habla.

Ella era simplemente hermosa, y no podía creerse que dentro de unos minutos ella se convertiría en su esposa, era un hombre afortunado. Ya una vez la había perdido no lo volvería a hacer.

-¿Cuándo llegara el juez? –Peeta la beso en los labios.

Katniss apenas iba a responder pero Annie apareció entre ellos y tomo a Katniss del brazo y chillo:

-¡Es de mala suerte! ¡El novio no puede ver a la novia! ¡Has hecho eso mal Peeta!

Y ninguno, sin poder decir nada, Annie se llevó a Katniss de ahí, dejando a Peeta con una sonrisa en los labios. Vio a un hombre con maletín y supo que estaba a nada de convertir a Katniss en su esposa.

-Peeta… -Finnick apareció a su lado-, tienes que venir haya afuera alguien te está esperando y dice que si no sales entrara a buscarte.

-¿Quién es?

-Delly.

-Al fin te casaras con Peeta –le dijo Johanna, una amiga que había hecho cuando visito el distrito siete.

-Lo sé –contesto ella con alegría-, hace apenas cuatro meses estaba sin él.

-Estoy muy contenta por ti –Johanna le dio un abrazo-. ¿Ya no te has encontrado con Zorrelly?

-Delly –corrigió.

-Da igual como se llame, ¿la has visto?

-Hace como dos semanas que no sé nada de ella, pero no me interesa hablar de ella no en este día y te pido que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Johanna acepto.

-¿Me dejas hablar con mi prometida? –apareció Peeta.

-Toda tuya –Johanna se alejó.

-¿Pasa algo, mi amor? –Katniss se preocupó.

-No pasa nada –contesto- solo que necesito arreglar un asunto con Finnick, no tardare.

-¿Pero volverás? –Katniss no entendió porque salió esa pregunta, lo cierto era que estaba angustiada y nerviosa.

Peeta beso la palma de sus manos.

-Te lo prometo. Volveré.

….

Peeta salió y vio que Delly estaba caminando de un lado a otro parecía desesperada en cuanto lo vio, corrió hacía él.

-¡Dime que no te casaras! –Le grito-

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Delly? –Peeta se separó de ella, estaba molesto, el día perfecto estaba demorándose porque ella estaba ahí.

-¡No puedes casarte con ella! ¡Me amas a mí!

-Delly, tú y yo tuvimos esa oportunidad, hace años cuando te enteraste que mi familia no era tan rica como la fe Finnick me dejaste y no me escuchaste, tú te casaste, ahora déjame ser feliz a mí.

-¡No puedo! –Comenzó a llorar- es a ti a quien amo, yo no amo a Cato. Y si me case con él fue porque mi madre estaba enferma…

Una perfecta mentira en la cual Peeta no cayo, puesto que la madre de Delly le mando felicitaciones.

-Peeta, el juez está esperándote igual que Katniss–dijo Finnick seriamente, después de que hubo un gran silencio entre ellos dos. Y claramente, Finnick no quería que Peeta cometiera alguna tontería.

Finnick entro y Peeta dio media vuelta pero Delly lo tomo de la mano.

-¡No lo hagas! –le pidió y Peeta la miro-. Vas a ser muy infeliz con ella, yo sé lo que es ser infeliz, lo sé claramente y no quiero eso para ti, nos amamos, nuestro amor es grande.

Peeta negó con la cabeza, estaba cansado de ver a Delly, ya no podía soportarla y se preguntó, que es lo que había visto en Delly años atrás para haberla amado tanto.

-Lo siento –Peeta se zafo de su abrazo y cuando estaba en la puerta le dijo-, Katniss me está esperando.

-Yo te estaré esperando aquí –contestó ella con decisión.

Tras eso, Peeta cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

….

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, solamente que no había tenido mucha imaginación y he estado un poco cansada, a pesar de que no hago muchas cosas xD espero no tardar tanto.

¿Les gusto? Ya estamos cerca del final, creo que serán a lo mucho siete u ocho capítulos.

¿Me dejan un review?

¡Nos leemos!

Pd: Apuesto a que vieron el tráiler, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dios mío! Aun no me puedo creer que ya tengamos tráiler y además, el epilogo ya se ha grabado.


	6. Chapter 6

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, su corazón latía al ver que Peeta no regresaba, unos minutos atrás vio entrar a Finnick con una expresión de duda, Katniss aun miraba por el lugar por el que Peeta se había ido.

-¡Katniss! –Madge la llamo, ella se giró para verla, ella también tenía cara de preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –trato de sonar tranquila.

-No quería decírtelo pero debo hacerlo –tomo aire y lo soltó de inmediato-. Delly está allá afuera, no es nada bueno que haya venido hasta aquí, tienes que salir e impedir que arruine el día de tu boda.

Obviamente, todo eso ya lo sabía puesto que Gale se lo había dicho unos momentos atrás. No debía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, si la decisión de Peeta era ya no casarse con ella lo entendería, aunque eso significaba romperle el corazón al igual que tres años atrás.

-Tienes que salir… -decía nuevamente Madge.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Peeta me prometió que regresaría y yo creo en su palabra –trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

Y justamente tras decir esas palabras, Peeta ya regresaba, se acercó al juez y le susurro algo, después Peeta volteo a dirección en donde se encontraba Katniss y le sonrió, se acercó a ella, tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso.

-Ya es hora de que nos casemos.

Sus palabras la llevaron al cielo.

Kaatniss no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro estaba tan feliz de que Peeta la hubiera elegido a ella en vez de huir con Delly, esa posibilidad había sido remota, a Peeta le habían ofrecido una salida para no casarse con ella y sin embargo, la había rechazado.

El momento en el que dijeron él; "Si acepto" deseo que ese día jamás terminara pues estaba iniciando una nueva etapa en su vida, al lado de su esposo, del hombre al que amaba demasiado.

Estuvieron alejados durante tres años y ahora estaba segura que nada podría separarlos, excepto la muerte.

Katniss no se preocupó por eso, debido a que, ella tenía una estupenda salud y era extraño que ella enfermara.

._._._._._._._

-Lamento que no podamos tener una luna de miel –dijo Peeta mientras se vestía para ir al hospital.

-No te preocupes –le dijo ella con una sonrisa-, ya habrá tiempo para ello.

-Sí –Peeta la miro y la estrecho en sus brazos-, sabes que si no fuera por mamá…

-Lo entiendo –Katniss lo beso suavemente-, apoyaremos a tu mamá en todo esto y cuando tu creas que es debido planearemos este viaje, mientras tanto ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Gracias por tu confianza –Peeta la beso en la frente.

-¿Comemos por la tarde?

-Me parece bien.

._._._._:_:_:

-Peeta sé que tendrás una conferencia muy importante, en donde el presidente de Panem estará presente.

-Estoy muy nervioso por esa conferencia, sabes que es lo que dará un giro a nuestra vida.

-Lo sé pero aun cuando eres médico, también me gusta ese panadero que llevas dentro, no quiero que después de esa conferencia si te dan la oportunidad de tu vida vayas a dejar de preparar pan. ¿Me lo prometes?

Peeta sonrió de oreja a oreja, adoraba a Katniss más que a su propia vida, le encantaba la manera en la que era ella y recordó la ocasión en la que le dijo a Katniss que si se quedaban sin dinero, él trabajaría duro y ella simplemente le contesto que mientras estuvieran juntos nada importaba más que el amor que había entre ellos.

-Te lo prometo –dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-Tengo que darte algo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Es un símbolo, es un prendedor –dijo ella abriendo una pequeña caja que mostraba una especie de pájaro, Peeta se le quedo mirando sin entender porque le regalaba un pájaro, ella se burló-, es un Sinsajo es un símbolo de fuerza y esperanza, quiero que lo lleves el día de la conferencia.

Debía ser importante para ella, tomo la caja y beso a su esposa.

-Lo llevare sin duda alguna. ¿Te parece si nos vamos a casa ahora? –dijo él con una sonrisa seductora, Katniss asintió.

-¡Hola Katniss! –Ella reconocio esa voz al instante, era Delly.

-¿Qué quieres, Delly? –dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa, aun no olvidaba que se había presentado el día de su boda.

-Oh preciosa, veo que el matrimonio te sienta muy bien –hizo una voz dulce a lo que Katniss seguía con su falsa sonrisa.

-Sí, de maravilla. Recuerdo que ese dia le pediste a Peeta que no se casara conmigo y no te hizo ni caso.

-Aun me sigue amando a mí.

Katniss no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Pues fue a mí a quien eligió por esposa.

-No he venido a que me lo recuerdes, solo para decirte que ayer Peeta paso la noche conmigo –A Katniss se le borro la sonrisa pero era notorio que no creía palabra alguna de Delly. Ella tenía una sonrisa triunfadora-, sé que no me crees pero es la verdad. Pero te mostrare algo –rebusco en su bolsa- Peeta olvido esto en mi casa.

Katniss abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer al caja y cuando la abrió el alma se le cayó a los pies, era el Sinsajo que le había regalado a Peeta unas semanas antes, y era cierto que Peeta no había ido a dormir el día anterior a la casa, según él le dijo que se había quedado tarde en el hospital hablando con Finnick sobre la construcción de una panadería en el distrito.

-¡Dámelo! –Katniss trato de tomarlo.

-No, no y no. Yo se lo daré.

Dicho eso, Delly se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La furia corria por las venas de Katniss y sin esperar un momento más corrió al hospital en donde se encontraba Peeta. Si era verdad lo que Delly le había dicho, su matrimonio terminaría en ese mismo momento.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**No tengo palabras por haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, simplemente les pido una gran, gran disculpa y espero que les guste. Unos capítulos más y la historia termina :c**_

_**¡Ya falta poco para Sinsajo! **_

_**Ash... Ash... con Delly jajaja xD**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Te odio! Jamás debí haberme casado contigo, soy demasiado estúpida, demasiado ciega para ver que no has cambiado en nada —grito Katniss apenas entrando a la oficina de Peeta.

Él se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de Peeta, hacía apenas unas horas todo estaba bien con ella cuando se despidieron.

—Cariño, cariño —Peeta se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos—, ¿qué es lo que ésta pasando?

—Delly... —contestando tratando de que las lágrimas no resbalaran por su rostro—, de nuevo es ella que no deja de molestarme, que cada vez que me la encuentro es únicamente para decirme que las ocasiones en las que no llegas a casa es porque estás con ella. Dime que cada noche que me dices que te quedarás a trabajar aquí estás

—Tú falta de desconfianza me hace sentir terriblemente —Peeta le dio la espalda—, te dije que estaría aquí trabajando para un nuevo trabajo y...

—Tenía el prendedor que te regale hace unos días.

Peeta la miro de nuevo, algunas lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de Katniss.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y salió dejando ahí a su esposa.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres ahora, Delly?, ¿porque sigues molestando a mi mujer?

—¿Tú mujer? —Se hizo la ofendida—, si quiera la he visto, hace días que no la veo.

—Por dios, Delly, conozco tu juego, sé que le has visto y le has dicho que según estoy pasando las noches contigo y...

—¡Que cosa tan más tonta! Sin duda tu mujer cada vez confía menos en ti, mi querido Peeta, mejor dime como ésta tu mamá, se que tiene pérdida de memoria.

—Va bien, si iniciamos pronto el tratamiento se recuperará —Peeta se acercó a la puerta y miro una vez más a Delly—. Conozco a la mujer con la que me he casado y sé que no es ninguna mentirosa, te voy a pedir de favor que te mantengas alejada de ella, no quiero que te le acerques, estoy con ella y así va a ser por el resto de nuestras vidas, tuviste una oportunidad hace mucho tiempo y la desperdiciaste. Adiós Delly.

Dicho eso se fue.

—Esté no es nuestro adiós, vas a volver conmigo de un modo u otro —Delly toco la gargantilla de oro que llevaba, mientras observaba como el hombre que quería se iba.

* * *

—Katniss, aquí están el prendedor que me diste —dijo Peeta sacando la cajita de donde la había guardado.

—Es imposible.

—Pues aquí está —la abrió.

Katniss miro la mano de Peeta sin poder creer que lo que estaba mirando, tenía que haber un error pero no podía explicar alguno, el prendedor ella lo había mandado a hacer, no había explicación lógica de que alguien más lo vendiera, era un regalo especial para él. Delly lo tenía en la mañana, ¿cuál era la explicación a todo esto?, ¿como lo había regresado tan rápido?

—Yo sé lo que vi. Y fue que ella lo sostenía —después de eso Katniss se retiró del cuarto, se recargo un momento en la puerta. No era parte de su imaginación, simplemente se estaba cansando de todo.

Peeta guardo la caja de nuevo en el cajón, no tenía ni idea de cómo fue que Delly se lo mostró a Katniss y de la nada ahora estaba donde lo habían dejado días atrás, no se le ocurría nada, estaba más cansado de lo normal.

Y como se lo dijo a Delly confiaba en su esposa, ella no era una mentirosa y lo había visto, lo había visto. Se recostó en la cama y se dijo que ya era hora de darse un descanso.

Tanto Katniss como él necesitaban unas vacaciones y además le debía su luna de miel, por la mañana hablaría con el director general para solicitar unas vacaciones.

—¿Está todo bien, señora? —pregunto la enfermera que se encargaba de la señora Mellark.

—No del todo pero quería preguntarte Legg —lo pensó dos veces antes de formular la pregunta—, ¿ha visto que alguna mujer entre a la casa?

Le enfermera se quedó un poco sorprendida pero de inmediato lo negó.

—No para nada, nadie ha entrado ni salido, yo dejo cerrado cuando la señora Mellark y yo nos vamos al parque a pasear.

—Gracias.

Unas horas más tarde Peeta tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y la regreso al dormitorio a donde ambos pertenecían.

* * *

—Le voy a dar a Katniss al fin la luna de miel que se merece —dijo Peeta mientras terminaba de firmar los últimos documentos.

—Ya era hora —Finnick se sentó en frente de él— pero tiene que haber un motivo y ese motivo se llama Delly, ¿qué pasó?

Peeta le comentó lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sobre el broche.

—¿Y?

—Katniss no es una mentirosa. Yo sé que dice la verdad y no quiero volver a hablar sobre el tema. En dos días nos vamos a ir de vacaciones y quiero que todo esté arreglado. Ahora déjame sólo.

En cuanto Finnick se fue Peeta llamo a la florería para encargar un gran ramo, invitaría a su esposa a comer, después irían a comprar los boletos y todo iria bien.

Al colgar el teléfono Peeta tuvo una horrible sensación pero supuso que era por el cansancio. Tomo su chaqueta y salió de su oficina.

* * *

_**Me he perdido un buen tiempo :C ¿saben? yo quería actualizar un día después del estreno de Sinsajo P2 pero no fue así :c **_

**_Me gustaría hablarles de ello pero eso me recordará a que lloré demasiado en el cine ajaja, ¿ustedes lloraron?_**

**_¡Espero leerlas! ¡Saludos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"__¿Sabes que te amo tanto que cuando me encontraba en el Capitolio no salí con nadie, me invitaban a fiestas, me presentaban a chicos y yo me negaba a salir con alguien, me quedaba en casa?_

_"__Con tu sola presencia hacías que mi corazón latiera, sí te veía a lo lejos comenzaba a latir tan rápido que me dolía"_

—Con solo imaginar verte, el mío latía más que el tuyo.

_"__Tuve algunos amores en la escuela pero únicamente tú me hiciste sentir cosas muy hermosas, las tontas mariposas"_

—Yo también las sentía y no sabía que los hombres las tuviéramos. Para muchos sería patético.

_"__Tuviste malos momentos con Delly, la amabas y ella te hizo sufrir pero yo espero hacerte aún más feliz de lo que ella te hizo un día"_

—Me haces feliz con sólo ver que despertabas a mi lado. Delly fue alguien muy importante para mí pero no como tú.

_"__¿Sabes que me causas cosquillas con tu sola miraba?"_

—Y es una sensación de las más agradables. Somos muy compatibles.

_"__Ahora entiendo porque tu color favorito es el naranja del atardecer, es realmente hermoso, las puestas de sol"_

—Bueno cuando estemos de luna de miel, las veremos todos los días.

_"__Deberían multarte por hacer estos panes tan deliciosos, panadero, pintor, doctor, ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultas mi panadero?"_

—Vaya, mi chica en llamas, que yo sepa te lo he revelado todo.

_"__Mamá y papá se casaron tan solo a los tres meses de conocerse, hoy en dia siguien juntos, ¿puedes creerlo? Siempre he deseado encontrar un amor como el de ellos, era muy extraño cuando peleaban"_

—Aquí me tienes a mí.

_"__Muchas cosas causan nuestras peleas Peeta y tengo miedo que alguna de ellas termine con este matrimonio, no soportaría que me dejarás"_

—Tú me demostraste que sin ti, vivo como un zombi, únicamente viviría por obligación y no lo quiero, te quiero en mi vida, siempre.

_"__Peeta, tengo un secreto, uno que nunca te dije y debo decírtelo"_

—Dímelo.

_"__Te lo diré cuando estemos de luna de miel, haremos una parada y quiero que sepas que si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé. Y que sepas que te amaré siempre" _

_"__No quiero que nuestra felicidad termine"_

—Y nunca terminará.

_"__Me siento a morir con esté dolor de estómago"_

—Hey, te sentirás mal pero no vuelvas a mencionar a la muerte que me asustas.

_"__¿Alguna vez has pensado que pasaría con alguno de nosotros sí el otro muere? Tuve un sueño donde eso pasaba y es horrible, no quiero perderte"_

* * *

—¡Y fui yo quién te perdió!

Peeta sujeto el retrato de Katniss donde estaba sonriendo, lo sujeto con demasiado fuerza pensando que lo llegaría a romper. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Ella se fue.

Lo había abandonado.

Le había destruido el corazón.

Se tiro a la cama como un niño pequeño, deseando con todo corazón que Katniss entrara por esa puerta y le dijera cuanto lo amaba y que nunca lo iba abandonar.

Era un sueño imposible.

* * *

**¡Hola! :c **

**Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, no hay excusas, no tengo ninguna xD Pero está historia ya terminará, sólo tres o cuatro capítulos más :c**

**¡Saludos! **


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta se despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Estaba seguro de que había tenido la peor pesadilla en todo el mundo.

Era lo que esperaba que fuera eso. Una pesadilla.

Pero se había sentido tan real.

Recordar el rostro sangriento sobre sus brazos, ella ya no tenía signos de vida, le lloró, le pidió que despertará. Y luego Gale entraba a su casa estando en shock por ver el cuerpo inerte de Katniss sobre el piso.

¿Por qué su mente jugaba de ese modo?

Vio que estaba en su oficina. ¿No debía estar en la junta que se iba a llevar a cabo?

¿Y porque nadie había pasado a despertarlo si estaba en un hospital y su atención siempre era requerida para cualquier momento?

Su Secretaría llamo, avisando que ya había llamado a la florería para que pasara por las flores que le iba a llevar a Katniss ese día, junto con los boletos del tren para partir a otro distrito y tomar unas vacaciones. No perdió el tiempo y llamó a Katniss.

Las primeras tres veces nadie contesto. La cuarta vez lo hizo. Escucho la voz de ella.

—¡Katniss! —gritó Peeta desde su oficina— por favor, dime que te encuentras bien.

—Estoy bien, Peeta —escucho la risa de Katniss—. Estoy por salir al jardín con tu mamá y...

No, no, no. El puente. Estaba mal colocado uno de los cristales.

—¡No salgas! —Ordenó, se levantó de su silla y tomó las llaves de su auto—, pasé lo que pasé, Katniss no uses ese puente.

* * *

Katniss se quedó contemplando el teléfono sin entender porque Peeta le ordenaba semejante cosa en su propia casa, opto por no hacerle caso pero su voz se había escuchado llena de miedo, de temor como si algo estuviese a punto de pasarle a ella y Peeta quisiera evitarlo.

Suspiró y así lo hizo.

No uso el puente pero se dispuso a salir al jardín donde se encontraba su suegra con su enfermera.

—Buenos días, señora Mellark.

—Buen día. Te pido que por favor, me dejes a solas con la madre de mi esposo.

—Por supuesto.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron solas. Mirando las flores que estaban creciendo ahí, su suegra sonreía complacida con lo que estaba viendo, arranco una de las flores de su árbol y se lo entregó a su nuera.

—Tan bonita como tú —Katniss la tomo en sus manos y le dio las gracias—. ¿Sabes a qué horas vendrá mi amiga?

Katniss frunció el ceño. Desde que se había mudado nadie había visitado a la señora Mellark a excepción de sus hijos. ¿De qué amiga hablaba?, ¿Quizás de la enfermera que se acaba de ir?

—¿Quién es su amiga? —pregunto mientras acariciaba las flores que tenía en frente.

—Me dijo que nunca dijera su nombre. Pero te puedo dar una letra... Lleva una "D" y es su inicial —la señora Mellark centró de nuevo su atención en las flores.

Katniss comenzó a repasar en todos sus círculos sociales alguien que llevará su inicial con la letra "D" pero no conocía a muchos y los pocos que conocía eran hombres, así que solamente quedaba una persona pero no quería pensar en ella.

Se estaba dando cuenta que estaba haciendo justo lo que Delly deseaba, estorbar en su matrimonio, hablar de ella en cada momento y por eso mismo eran sus problemas con Peeta solamente de ella y no lo merecía pero además había algo que no concordaba, Delly no tenía acceso alguno a su casa y si hubiese entrado, ella se hubiera enterado. Observo que la señora Mellark ya la estaba ignorando.

Ella se quedó ahí mismo.

Pensando.

Esperando.

—¡Katniss! —Escucho la voz de Peeta, se escuchaba agitado, apenas se giró para mirarlo y esté ya la tenía en sus brazos, le lleno el rostro de besos— ¡Creía que te perdería! ¡No pude soportarlo! ¡Fue tan real!

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Katniss sintiéndose extrañada pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Sin soltarse la mano, empezaron a caminar hasta que quedaron cerca del puente que estaba construido de cristal, señalo un punto.

—Está mal construido —informo— tuve un sueño. Hoy, dentro de una hora, te caerías de él. Fue una maldita suerte que me contestaras el teléfono. No soportaría perderte.

Ambos se abrazaron.

—No usaré ese puente pero debemos decírselo a tu padre y hermanos para que estén al pendiente —dijo Katniss, separándose del abrazo.

Peeta coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de Katniss y la besó. Duraron sólo unos segundos antes de escuchar la molesta voz de Delly. Ambos se separaron bruscamente y Peeta sin creerse como rayos había entrado a su casa. Y no solo era eso, estaba al inicio del puente.

Peeta se alejó de Katniss para hacer frente a Delly y advertirle que se alejará de ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Peeta.

—¡Es mi amiga! —Dijo la señora Mellark con emoción, Katniss se puso a su lado, la señora Mellark ahora estaba sonriente— hoy has venido tarde.

—¿Has estado entrando a mi casa? —preguntó Katniss, la respuesta era obvia por lo que acaba de decir su suegra.

Delly comenzó a reír.

—Es obvio, tonta —contesto, Peeta siguió observando que no se moviera.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo…

—¿Fuiste tú la que se llevó los prendedores, verdad? —Miro de reverso a su esposa—. Katniss no mintió cuando me lo dijo. ¿A qué estás jugando Delly?

—No estoy contenta con mi vida, Peeta. ¿Entiendes? —Dio dos pasos y se quedó ahí— Cato no es lo que yo esperaba.

—Se lo robaste a una chica que en verdad lo quería. Ambos se querían hasta que te metiste en esa relación —dijo Peeta— conozco todos los detalles pero eso no significa que Cato no te quiera, deberías hacer un mejor esfuerzo y tratar de enfocarte en tu matrimonio.

—Y dejar de molestar en el mío —agregó Katniss.

—Peeta, tú me sigues queriendo —contesto ella, dio dos pasos más, Peeta hizo lo mismo—. Solo han pasado unos simples días desde que te casaste con Katniss, no puedes dejar de quererme tan fácil. Sobre todo en todas las noches en las que me buscaste. ¿Lo recuerdas? —le guiño un ojo.

—Desde que Katniss se fuera —empezó a hablar Peeta— te he visto solamente porque tu me has buscado. Así que de favor te pediré que dejes de decir mentiras. No creí a Katniss cuando me dijo lo de los prendedores, así que solamente deja de mentir.

—Vamos Peeta —Delly comenzó a reír—. Yo no soy la mentirosa por conocer tus sentimientos. Fueron más de tres años en los que estuvimos juntos, no pudiste dejar de quererme.

—Pues lo hizo —intervino Katniss cansándose de ser ignorada—. Delly por favor vete de nuestra casa.

—¡Está debería ser mi casa!

—¡Pues no lo es! ¡Lárgate y no regreses! No sé quién te ha permitido entrar pero va a ser la última vez, por favor.

—¡No! —camino de nuevo.

—¡Basta Delly! —Exclamo Peeta— Ya no camines por ahí por favor. Baja.

—¡No! —Dijo ella— hasta que diga todo lo que debo decir.

—¡Ya no camines, por favor! —pidió Peeta, alejándose un poco. No tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta ella.

—¡Dile Peeta! —Se agarró al barandal del puente— Me iré si le dices a Katniss que aún me sigues queriendo.

—No puedo decir mentiras y eso lo sabes perfectamente.

—Delly en verdad… —ahora habló Katniss— baja de ahí, Haz caso a Peeta. Dejemos nuestras indiferencias por estos momentos pero bájate de ahí. Ya no camines.

—¿Y se supone….? ¡Quédate donde estás Peeta! —gritó Delly.

Peeta entro a la casa para poder ascender hasta el puente, la señora Mellark comenzó a emitir unos sonidos, donde claramente se escuchaba que estaba asustada, Katniss tomo las manos de ella y conversó con Delly.

—Te perdonaremos todo, Delly —dijo ella— pero bájate de ahí.

Ella empezó a reír.

—No he cometido ningún error para merecer tú perdón.

—Has hecho muchas cosas, ahórranos el favor para no decirle nada a Cato. Se pondrá muy molesto.

—¡Cato me importa muy poco! ¡Quiero a Peeta para mí!

—¡DELLY NO! —Gritó Katniss cuando Delly dio un mal paso.

Y el cristal del puente terminó por quebrarse.

* * *

**¡Buen viernes lectoras! :D **

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Oh por dios. ¿Qué ha pasado con Delly?**

**Les cuento, ya es de los últimos capítulos. Ya no tengo mucha imaginación para está historia y la poca que tengo la utilice para terminar los últimos capítulos. Así que mínimo para el siguiente viernes la historia estará terminada. **

**Y por cierto, hoy viernes 12-08-2016 actualizaré todas las historias, mínimo con una hora de diferencia. Así que nos estamos leyendo :)**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss se llevó las manos a la boca ante lo que acaba de presenciar, Delly cayendo del puente.

Los vidrios rodeaban el cuerpo de ella.

—No te acerques, Katniss —Peeta estaba cerca de donde ella había caído—, llamaré a una ambulancia para que se examine todo. Peeta entro de nuevo a la casa a hacer las llamadas necesarias.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamo la enfermera que entró en esos momentos.

¿Dónde había estado ella?

—Llévate a la señora Mellark —pidió Katniss a _—. Usted y yo hablaremos en un rato más.

—Sí, señora —la enfermera se retiró con la madre de Peeta, está emitía sonidos extraños por lo que había sucedido tan solo unos segundos atrás.

Delly estaba muerta.

Murió a los segundos de caer con algunos vidrios que se le encajaron en el cuello y otros sobre su rostro, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que esa visión de ella se le fuera de la mente.

Sentía que se desmayaba.

Imaginarse que ella pudo haber sido.

Recordó que en la mañana ella había estado caminando por ahí, para despedirse de su amiga Madge que había visitado en la casa, Madge también paso por ese puente.

¿Qué era lo que había salido mal para que se rompiera?

¿Tal vez una trampa?

O simplemente era la estructura.

Katniss estuvo a punto de haber sido ella la que muriese, si no fuese porque Peeta le llamó…

¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir a los familiares de Delly? ¿Qué habían estado discutiendo y que ella no hizo caso a lo que le decía Peeta?

No estaba preparada para ello.

—Fue horrible —le susurró Katniss a Peeta quién la estaba sosteniendo por los hombros.

—Vamos adentro —pidió, quitándole la vista del cuerpo inerte de Delly.

—¿Quién viene?

—Los agentes de la paz vendrán con todo lo necesario para llevarse a Delly —le informó Peeta—. Ese puente estaba mal construido.

—Ya lo has dicho.

—Entra a la casa, Katniss, por favor —suplico, le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se alejó adentrándose a la casa y dejándolo solo.

Era una terrible visión pero Peeta no podía dejar de ver a Delly.

Se le vino a la mente la imagen de su mujer, exactamente como estaba Delly con algunos cortes en su rostro, el cuello desangrado y con los ojos abiertos, era la visión de Katniss como en su sueño.

Y no se iba a recuperar tan fácil.

Sobre todo si comenzaba a investigarse, iba a decir todo lo necesario pero entre más preguntas le hicieran, no lo iba a olvidar.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a Cato que estaba muerta?

Ya había realizado la llamada para que fuese a su casa con urgencia, no quiso darle la noticia a través del teléfono. Dentro de nada iba a llegar.

—Pudiste evitarlo Delly —le susurró— si me hubieses escuchado y te hubieras quedado donde estabas. No había necesidad de que caminaras. ¿Por qué simplemente no me hiciste caso? Pensabas solo en ti y en como destruir mi matrimonio.

—¡Peeta! —Escuchó a Gale—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿La mataste? —Entendía que su amigo preguntará eso después de días antes dijera que estaba harto de Delly.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó.

—¿Y Katniss?

—Se acaba de meter a descansar. Nadie la asesinó Gale. Como puedes ver, el cristal del puente se rompió —indico con su dedo el vidrió roto.

—¿Ya has llamado a los agentes?

—Lo hice. Ya están en camino.

—¿Cómo es que ese puente salió defectuoso? Creí que estaba muy bien construido —dijo Gale.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Pues nos hemos equivocado. ¡Pudo ser Katniss, Gale! —Se llevó las manos al rostro con solo pensar en eso de nuevo—. Tuve un maldito sueño en donde era ella y no Delly, por alguna razón desperté y le pedí que no lo usara. ¿Lo estás imaginando, Gale? ¡Pudo ser ella!

—Pero no fue ella. Lamentablemente fue otra persona.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron, la enfermera fue la que se encargó de abrir y dejó entrar a los agentes de la paz junto con los paramédicos, al igual que los forenses.

Se encargaron de retirar el cuerpo de Delly, así como recabar algunas pruebas. Revisaron cada centímetro del puente para saber si fue era realmente un _accidente _u _homicidio, _según comentaron algunos agentes.

—Hemos realizado las preguntas necesarias —dijo un agente— pero no es suficiente, debemos hablar con su esposa.

—Se encuentra descansando, lo que paso ha sido una impresión demasiado grande para ella —le informó— de momento tiene que descansar.

—Debemos hablar con ella —insistió.

—Yo mañana sin falta la llevaré al edificio de justicia —dijo.

—Señor, ¿Por qué no quiere que hablemos con ella?

—¡Peeta! — en ese momento entró Cato y se quedó callado ante lo que estaba viendo— ¡Delly! —las lágrimas no tardaron en nublar los ojos del chico.

—Lo siento, hermano —habló Gale.

—¡¿Por qué la mataron?! —Grito Cato—. Ya sé que la odiaban sobre todo sus indiferencias con Katniss pero no tenían por qué matarla. ¡Asesino! Agente estoy seguro que fue su esposa.

—No tuve la necesidad de asesinarla Cato —Katniss apareció ante la puerta y se puso a un lado de Peeta—, ella sola acabo con su vida por querer seguir interfiriendo en la mía. Lamento tu perdida.

—Hipócrita.

—Agente, si me harán alguna pregunta háganla.

—Katniss no…

—Basta Peeta. Tú y yo no ocultamos nada. Pero es trabajo de los agentes hacer esto en cualquier caso —terminó de decir.

—Muy bien, ¿quiere llamar a un abogado?

—No lo necesitamos, somos inocentes.

—Entonces iniciemos.

Les informaron que en cuanto tuvieran los resultados de la autopsia les harían más preguntas por precaución se llevaron de ahí a Cato que no dejaba de gritarle a Katniss que ella era la asesina.

Se había ganado el odio de Cato pero no le interesaba. Cato debió prestarle más atención a su matrimonio y quizás evitar así lo ocurrido pero no dudaba en que él realmente puso empeño, la única que no quiso avanzar fue Delly.

—Les he dicho a nuestros amigos que nos visitaran en otro momento —informó Peeta entrando a la habitación— tu mamá estaba muy preocupada.

—Gracias —se recostó y se cobijó.

—Vamos, duerme.

—Está noche las pesadillas me visitaran.

—Yo estaré aquí para protegerte de ellas.


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss sabía que se estaba arriesgando a ir a visitar a Cato sobre todo ese día, ya que Delly había sido cremada.

¿Cómo la estaría pasando el hombre?

Como era de esperarse, la autopsia revelo que Delly murió por los vidrios clavados en su cuello, los que revisaron el puente también notaron que fue el vidrio de cristal estaba mal colocado.

_—Hemos usado el vidrio por semanas, ¿Cómo es posible que apenas se quebrase? —preguntó Peeta aquel día._

_—Debió ser por el uso, debido a que estaba mal colocado, lo debieron aflojar. Hasta el día de la desgracia._

_—Me gustaría retirarlo — les informó_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Cato después de estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Buen día, Cato —palabras equivocadas pero al menos seguía siento educada.

—De bueno no tiene nada —contestó sentándose en el sillón—, mejor dime que es lo que haces aquí.

—Quiero darte los detalles de ese día —le dijo Katniss tomando lugar frente a él—. Dejar en claro que fue un accidente.

—Peeta ya se ha encargado de decírmelo —informó— lamento las groserías que te dije ese día. No dudo de la palabra de Peeta pero entiendo que ustedes no tenían necesidad de hacerle daño. Simplemente la ignoraban —término de decir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Katniss se rasco la nuca, Peeta no le había dicho de su visita. Se sintió incomoda, ya no tenían un tema de conversación.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porque —él miro la pequeña urna de color café con bordes de color dorado que contenían las cenizas— su madre las tendrá. Yo no las quiero.

—¿Qué te contó Peeta?

—Me hablo sobre los problemas que tenían. No vino solo. Vino con la enfermera de su madre.

—Yo iba hacer lo mismo hoy —le contó— pero Peeta la despidió apenas se enteró que ella era la que la dejaba entrar a casa.

—Me contó que le daba una pequeña suma de dinero.

—Yo no quería que le pasará nada —Katniss comenzó a sollozar, se llevó una mano a la boca para controlar los sonidos que salían de ella—. A pesar de quería que desapareciera de mi vida pero no de esta forma, Cato. ¡Lo siento tanto!

Él tomo la mano de ella.

—Deja que se vaya, Katniss —susurró— yo lo haré. Tú también hazlo, comienza de nuevo con Peeta. Hagan como que Delly no existió…

—Es imposible —contesto rápidamente— jamás voy a poder olvidarla… en el piso… llena de —sollozo de nuevo.

—En ese caso, pídele a Peeta que se alejen de un tiempo. Yo era su esposo y tú eres la que está sufriendo más, no te atormentes, Katniss. Tampoco alejes a Peeta de ti.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —no termino de formular la pregunta.

—Peeta me lo dijo. No somos amigos pero tampoco enemigos, así que me dio esa pequeña confianza.

Katniss regreso a casa sintiéndose mal, se sentía muy cansada, además de no poder dormir bien por las noches, estaba tan triste que no quería estar cerca de nadie por lo mismo Peeta se quedó en otra habitación a dormir.

Lo estaba alejando.

Y no era lo correcto.

Ya que ella seguía necesitando de él. Extrañaba dormir en sus brazos, no era lo mismo que todas las mañanas le diera un beso en la frente y le daba los buenos días.

—Estás muy pálida —le dijo Madge cuando la visitó por la noche.

—He dormido muy poco —contesto Katniss bebiendo del jugó que tenía en sus manos— pero gracias por venir.

—Hoy me quedaré contigo.

—No es necesario, Peeta vendrá dentro de un rato —la miró— ya sé que sabes todo. Peeta se lo contó a Finnick y Finnick a Gale.

—Lo lamento —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero ya que estás aquí necesito de tu ayuda.

—Escucho.

—He estado alejándome de Peeta porque quería estar sola pero no puedo seguir así, lo extraño demasiado a pesar de que lo veo todos los días. Quiero organizarle algo está noche.

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Esa noche Peeta llegó con un hermoso ramo de flores rojas, su Katniss no era de esos detalles pero la extrañaba mucho, todas las noches entraba a su habitación a velar su sueño.

Entró a su habitación pero no la encontró ahí. El foco del baño se encontraba prendido, así que se acercó a él. Toco la puerta pero no había nadie ahí, se extraño.

Y ahora que lo pensaba todo estaba muy silencioso.

Sus padres no estaban, sus hermanos, buenos ellos ya no estaban residiendo ahí.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —los llamó, espero una respuesta pero nada. Los llamó de nuevo pero nadie contesto— ¿Katniss? ¿Katniss? —gritó su nombre varias veces pero nadie respondió.

Peeta buscó en los lugares donde Katniss siempre estaba esperándolo pero no la encontró por ningún lado, así que mejor subió a su habitación, donde se dio un buen baño, luego de eso se colocó su bata y llamó a Madge.

Nadie contestó.

Llamó a Katniss y saltó el contestador:

_"Hey Peeta, si estás escuchando esto es porque me has marcado después de las once de la noche. Estoy en casa pero en la terraza. Te esperó antes de las doce"_

Frunció el ceño pero fue directo a las escaleras que conectaban con la terraza.

¿A que estaba jugando Katniss con llevarlo hasta ahí? Pues esa noche lo iba averiguar. Así que subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Un olor a incienso lo envolvió. Observó que había una mesa con dos velas, ¿la típica cena de reconciliación? No vio a Katniss por ningún lado.

Vio un sobre de color beige y aún lado su prendedor. Abrió el sobre y encontró una nota:

_"Querido Peeta:_

_Sí la estás leyendo es porque has llegado después de las doce. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarme? Íbamos a cenar pero con tu tardanza la comida se ha enfriado. La repondremos mañana. Es tu lugar favorito de la casa donde me encuentro. ¿Dónde es?_

_Pd: si me encuentro dormida es por tu culpa._

_Pd2: apaga las velas, por favor. No queremos un incendio en casa._

**_Te quiere, Katniss"_**

Su mujer traía algo en manos. Así que hizo lo que ella le ordenó y apago las velas. Y se encaminó hasta donde estaba lo que debía ser la piscina. Desde ahí el atardecer era perfecto de ver.

Bajó los escalones lentamente. Cuando llego vio a Katniss que estaba sentada en una esquina. Ella también llevaba una bata.

¿Por qué no estaba arreglada si le había preparado una cena? Notó que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia por lo que dio media vuelta para sorprenderla.

Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros de ella, le cubriría los ojos para que ella se sorprendiera... Unos pasos más y...

—Ni se te ocurra, Mellark —dijo ella, aún estaba de espaldas.

—Has arruinado mi sorpresa —se sentó al lado de ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros—, lamento haber llegado tan tarde.

—No te preocupes, la recepcionista me dijo que salió una emergencia de último momento —colocó su mano sobre la de Peeta- pero me da gusto que no llegaras a la cena.

—¿Se te quemó? —una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Peeta.

—Para nada —contestó con una sonrisa—. He mejorado mis habilidades culinarias.

Se quedaron contemplando el agua con los pies sumergidos en ella. Katniss los movía de un lado a otro pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Peeta dentro de unos momentos.

—Lamentó haberme alejado como lo hice —se apretó más a él y cerró los ojos, Peeta recargo su cabeza por sobre la de ella-. Necesitaba tiempo.

—Y puedes seguir tomándolo —dijo Peeta, acariciando su hombro—. No lo tomaste muy bien, nadie más bien. Pero tus padres se quedaron preocupados, creyeron que te perdían, yo no. Yo sólo sabía que necesitabas tiempo.

—Arrogante —susurro ella.

—Siempre que lo necesites dímelo pero no me apartes de ti. Sólo necesito una señal por tu parte para saber que seguirás contando conmigo.

—Nunca podría alejarte de nuevo de mí. No es bueno querer sanar alejando a los que te quieren.

—Cato me llamó y me dijo que lo visitaste.

—Debía iniciar con él. Luego pasé a visitar a mis padres. Tus papás sé han ido al teatro, les conseguí boletos, después de la función iban a ir otro lugar. Está noche quería tenerte sólo para mí.

—No me vas a tener sólo una noche. Me vas a tener todas las noches de tu vida. Y por cierto, he arreglado todo y mañana mismo nos vamos al distrito cuatro a tomarnos unas vacaciones.

Katniss le paso los brazos por el cuallo y se abrazo a él sonriendo.

—Te amo —le susurró—. Vamos a iniciar de nuevo.

—Lo haremos —entrelazo sus manos— juntos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno chicas, aquí les dejó el final de la historia. Sé que he ido un poco rápido pero como dije en otro capítulo, ya no tengo mucha imaginación para está historia y es lo que me duele porque al principio tenía todo planeado y bueno, me retiré un tiempo de fanfiction, hasta hace poco que volví a escribir.

Sé que las deje esperando mucho tiempo y quizás no era lo que esperaba, lo que me respecta a mí, la verdad es que no.

Les contaré que la idea original de está historia era asesinar a Katniss y al final, después de su funeral, Peeta descubriera que tenía un hijo con ella. Un poco raro, jajaj, el caso es que si tenía lógica y toda la cosa pero vino un tiempo, como ya mencione, en el que se me fue todo. Y para las historias que me faltan he tomado otros rumbos.

Doy las gracias una vez más a todas las que dieron: **"Favorite", "Follow"** y dejaron** "Reviews"**

Muchas gracias en verdad por haberse tomado su tiempo de dejar un comentario y leerla. Tengo pensado en subir un epílogo pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre que poner, creo que hasta aquí llego. Quizás en algún momento se me ocurrirá algo y lo subiré pero nada es seguro.

¡Gracias por haber leído está historia! :)

Deseó de todo corazón que nos podamos leer en las siguientes historias que pienso escribir.

¡Nos leemos!

¡Saludos!


End file.
